Masculin
by Hasegawa Nanaho
Summary: Siapa lebih jantan, si tukang bully atau yang dibully itu sendiri? Memutuskan siapa yang jantan saja sudah menyebalkan seperti ini. / "Dasar anak baru belagu!" / "Kau itu tidak jantan, kerjamu kan cuma belajar saja," / 'Kau yang tidak jantan, baru sedikit saja sudah begini,' / Rivaille x Eren / FOR 'aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013' challange. 3rd. Fvvn & Alpaca's birthday fic LOL.


Masculin

_**Story by : Hasegawa Nanaho.**_

_**Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**_

_**Rated : T+ SEMI M bisa jadi.**_

_**Warnings : Garing, judul tidak sesuai dengan isi maybe, aneh, OOC! ancur, ratem gagal punya jadi T+++, story melenceng sepertinya. Rada preman!Eren. Rada troll!Rivaille**_

_**Happy reading.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUKATAKAN, JANGAN MEMBUAT MASALAH DI SEKOLAH!"

Ini masih pagi di hari senin, dan suara ketua osis sudah menggelegar di ruangannya.

"..._ha'i..._"

"Kau ini..." Sang ketua osis berambut pirang klimis itu memijat dahinya.

"Nanti akan ada anak baru, dan kuharap kau tidak akan mengerjainya."

"_Ha'i_, Irvin-senpai." Sahut si bocah berambut _mahogany_ acak-acakan.

"Ini pelanggaranmu yang ke berapa, Eren? Bisa beritahu aku?"

"...tiga belas, Irvin-senpai..."

"Bagus, teruskan sampai dua puluh," Tanggap si ketua osis dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah, "padahal kau cukup berprestasi, sehari saja kau tidak mem_bully_ orang, bisa-bisa peringkat satunya si Jean jatuh ke tanganmu,"

"APA? MUKA KUDA KEPARAT ITU RANGKING SATU?" Eren membelalakan matanya, sesaat setelah kalimat sebagian umpatan itu menggelegar.

"...pelanggaran ke empat belas," Irvin mendesah lelah, menandai di buku pelanggaran berkepemilikan "Eren Jaeger" itu.

"Jangan berlebihan, _senpai_. Masih banyak anak-anak lain yang suka berbicara awut-awutan selain diriku," Sanggah si surai coklat tanah dengan wajah malas.

"Bisa jangan samakan dirimu dengan anak lain?"

"Ini diskriminasi tahu, di mana letak keadilanmu, wahai ketua osis, Irvin Smith?"

Ah bocah Jaeger ini memang memiliki rasa keadilan yang _high class._

"Aku lelah berdebat denganmu," Irvin mengoper buku pelanggaran Eren ke pemiliknya, "kembali ke kelasmu, semoga hari ini tidak ada laporan pem_bully_an lagi,"

"Amin," Eren menyahut dengan ogah-ogahan.

Tiada hari tanpa beraksi? Malu men.

Ada anak baru yang bisa jadi sasaran empuk, kan...?

.

.

.

"Rivaille, dari _Saint Trost Academy_,"

Semua mata terpukau kagum pada sesosok asing yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas dengan seragam yang terpakai rapih dan bersih, serta mengenakan sebuah kacamata dengan _frame_ tipis.

Anak baru di kelas 12-E _Shingansina Academy_ kali ini memang kabarnya _superior_.

Hobinya belajar, mengerjakan PR, bertanya pada guru, memecahkan problema soal-soal sulit, dan lain-lainnya yang berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang membuat otak seorang Eren Jaeger berbuih.

Berhubungan dengan pelajaran, efektifnya.

Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

"Hei kau."

Yang merasa terpanggil, menoleh.

"Apa."

"Rivaille, kan?"

"Hn."

"Sopan sedikit kalau ditanya kakak kelas!"

.

"Kau Eren Jaeger, murid kelas 12-E, dan itu artinya kita satu kelas, juga satu angkatan." Lelaki yang digertak hanya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Lagipula," Rivaille maju mendekati Eren yang masih setia memasang wajah garang, "Kelas 12 itu tidak punya kakak kelas lagi, kan?"

JRET.

"ADAWW!"

Eren berakhir dengan injakan kuat di telapak kaki kirinya. Rivaille berlalu meninggalkan Eren yang setia memasang wajah konstipasi ngeden.

"Dasar anak baru belagu!"

.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah.

Satu minggu sekelas dengan Rivaille.

Kampret.

Eren merasa dongkol setengah mampus.

Pasalnya pemuda mungil dengan otak bercabang ratusan itu berhasil mengalahkan semua prestasi miliknya. Tentu saja bukan prestasi pem_bully_an.

Ketika ditanya siapa penemu inti sel, Rivaille menjawab.

Ketika ditanya berapa nilai dari sepuluh faktorial, Rivaille menyeletuk.

Ketika ditanya apa rumus menghitung percepatan sentripetal, Rivaille menyahut.

Rivaille menjawab, Rivaille menyeletuk, Rivaille menyahut, sekalian saja Rivaille menelan buku.

Eren muak.

Kenapa setiap mereka berdua tunjuk tangan, selalu Rivaille yang dipilih?

Kalah gantengkah dia? Oh.

Maklum, guru _Shingansina Academy_ banyak yang homo, tengil, jomblo, ibu-ibu—sebentar, perut Eren mendadak sakit.

Dan lagi, kalau satu minggu sudah berlalu, biasanya kelas-kelas akan memberlakukan sistem _rolling_ tempat duduk.

Eren Cuma bisa pasang _okay face_, berkomat-kamit "semoga jangan dia semoga jangan dia yaa—"

"Rivaille, duduk di sebelah Eren Jaeger," Eren belum selesai berdoa loh, om Dewa.

"SENSEI AKU MINTA TUKAR!"

"Oh. Ada yang mau duduk dengan Jaeger?"

Kelas hening. Tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi.

Inikah namanya setia hewan? Setia kawin? Setia kepalamu.

"Rivaille apa kau keberatan duduk dengan Jaeger?"

"Tidak."

Ini lagi. Kupret.

"Maaf, Jaeger. Nampaknya kau habiskan dulu seminggumu bersama Rivaille," Sang _sensei_ tersenyum mesum.

"Silahkan beradaptasi dulu dengan teman sebangku!"

Tahi.

"Eren," Oh, sebelah masih peduli sesama.

"Apa, hah?"

"Mejamu kotor, bersihkan sana,"

Terlihatlah Eren sedang meninggalkan kelas dengan wajah konstipasinya.

.

.

.

Lewat beberapa jam seusai _rolling_ diadakan.

"Oi, Rivaille."

"Apa."

"Pinjam catatan, aku kebetulan sedang malas."

"Silahkan." Terdengar bunyi buku dijatuhkan ke atas meja belajar Eren.

"Tha—"

_PANDUAN MENGHILANGKAN RASA MALAS BELAJAR_

"—nks."

Tahi. Ada yang berani melawan tukang _bully_ nomor wahid kita.

"Oi kacamata. Aku tadi minta apa?"

"Catatan."

"Lalu ini apa?"

"Itu buku yang kau minta." Rivaille membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Padahal kau pintar, tapi otakmu buntu,"

"Otakmulah yang berlubang layaknya senapan,"

"DASAR KEPARAT!"

"Ya halo, Irvin." Rivaille berdehem di tengah sambungan teleponnya.

"Tak kusangka memang benar katamu, Eren Jaeger itu cuma anak TK berseragam sekolah menengah atas."

"APA KATAMU BAJINGAN?" Eren sudah mencengkram kerah baju Rivaille dengan amarah membuncah. Suara kresek _loudspeaker_ menyepak telinga Eren dengan nikmat.

"_Eren. Ruang osis sekarang._"

Dafuq.

.

.

.

"Haah," Kita bisa menemukan Irvin tengah menghela napas dengan lelah.

"Tidak bosankah Anda menghukumku terus, wahai Irvin-_senpai_?"

"Pelanggaranmu sudah mencapai jumlah tujuh belas." Irvin memijat dahi berkerutnya, "tersisa tiga lagi, dan kau dikembalikan ke orang tuamu,"

"Pelanggaranku gara-gara anak baru belagu itu," Eren melipat tangan di dada, pipinya menggembung pertanda sedang merajuk.

"Jangan terus menerus dihina," Irvin menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, "nanti kalian bisa jadi suami istri,"

"TEORI MACAM APA ITU HAH?"

"Observasi, kau bisa lihat Bertholdt dan Reiner yang sudah mulai duluan,"

"AKU EREN JAEGER, BUKAN SI KEBO REINER ATAU SI JERAPAH BERTHOLDT,"

"Pelanggaran ke de—"

"Oke, oke." Eren menenangkan diri setelah beberapa detik kebakaran.

"Kalau begitu," Irvin kembali mengecek beberapa berkas milik Eren.

"Bagaimana kalau satu pertanyaan?"

"Apa maumu?" Eren melebarkan matanya menatap Irvin.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu siapa lebih jantan, antara kau dan Rivaille?"

TETOT. OINK.

"Sungguh, kau kerasukan apa bertanya hal yang begitu homo," Eren menyilangkan kakinya sambil menatap Irvin bingung.

"Untuk arsip," Irvin masih menatap Eren dengan serius, "jawab saja, sertakan alasan."

"Tentu saja aku lebih jantan, lelaki itu kerjanya berkelahi seperti aku, bukan kutu buku _studyholic_ seperti DIA!" Eren berapi-api.

"Ooh," Irvin hanya menganggukan kepala singkat.

"Selain itu, lelaki itu harusnya tinggi, bukan kuntet seperti dia."

Entah terjadi perang dunia ke berapa, jika orangnya mendengar.

.

.

.

TOK. TOK.

Suara ketukan memutus pidato berkobar api milik Eren Jaeger.

Oh, sosok yang barusan dihina, muncul.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Irvin."

"Kau sudah dengan alasannya mengapa si Jaeger ini menganggap dirinya jantan."

"Ya," Rivaille menyisir poni depannya, "tidak masalah, semoga surveimu terbantu,"

"Terima kasih," Irvin beranjak dari kursinya, "aku mau menyerahkan ini dulu, silahkan kalian berbincang tentang pendapat tadi," Dan Irvin berlalu.

.

.

.

"Hei."

Kali ini Eren buka suara duluan.

"Apa, tinggi."

"SUDAHLAH."

"Bukankah kau lebih jantan karena kau tinggi?"

Hening.

Eren kehabisan topik.

Ini kuntet.

Jago sekali menyudutkan orang.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak banyak mengkonsumsi kalsium di masa muda,"

Rivaille diam saja.

"Kau benar-benar tidak jantan, jawab pernyataanku,"

"Oh, kalau menurutmu belajar dan pendek merupakan penyebab seseorang menjadi tidak jantan," Rivaille melonggarkan ikatan dasinya, "bagaimana kalau kita membuktikan faktor internalnya,"

Tantangan? Cukup jantan.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Menantangmu," Rivaille menoleh ke arah lain, "atau terserah kau mau anggap apa,"

"Jadi kau berani menantangku?"

Rivaille menyeringai. Bocah tetaplah bocah. Sangat mudah tersulut emosi.

"Kau itu tidak jantan, kerjamu kan cuma belajar saja,"

"Itu hanya faktor sampingan," Rivaille menunjukkan senyum licik.

"Maumu apa sih?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kita akan membuktikan siapa lebih jantan secara internal?"

"Bahasamu tidak jantan, terlalu intelektual."

Ah, Rivaille ingin sekali tertawa keras-keras terhadap sikap egois bocah ini.

"Terserah." Rivaille memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, "dalam tantanganku, kau bisa melihat sendiri siapa yang lebih jantan."

.

.

.

"Kalau kau tidak ikut, berarti kaulah yang tidak jantan."

Eren terpojok.

.

"Gah, baiklah aku ikut." Eren mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya.

Rivaille menyeringai tipis. Tangannya mencabut secarik kertas, mengoret-oretkan sesuatu di atasnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Eren.

"Ini alamatnya, datanglah jam tujuh malam."

"Ya, ya, ya," Eren sudah berniat meninggalkan ruang osis ketika terdengar suara yang menyebalkan.

"Telat datang artinya kau kurang jantan."

APA-APAAN SIH.

.

.

.

Oke. Ini pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit, dan telah ditemukan bocah bernama Eren Jaeger, mengenakan kaus putih yang mencetak badan rampingnya, serta celana _jeans_ biru selutut, tengah menekan bel rumah yang dialamatkan Rivaille dengan bernapsu.

"Pencet sekali lagi dan kau tidak jantan."

Oh. Suara menggelegar dan rendah milik si empunya rumah terdengar.

.

.

.

Seusai Eren dipersilahkan masuk, Rivaille yang hanya mengenakkan kaus hitam dan celana _jeans_ hitam panjang sedari tadi nampaknya menyihir perhatian Eren.

_Semeku tampan sekali_.

Dafuq. Eren jadi tidak jantan lagi.

.

.

.

"Silahkan."

Ungkapan Rivaille mengembalikan Eren ke dunia nyata.

"Apa ini?"

"Minuman."

"Dasar," Eren lelah dengan sikap irit bicara milik Rivaille.

Cukup meragukan apa yang disajikan Rivaille kepadanya.

Dua buah gelas anggur, dengan cairan bening kekuningan yang cukup mencurigakan.

Hei. Ini bukan NH3 kan ya?

"Lalu, kau mau apa?" Eren bertanya dengan muka pongo.

"Minum saja, dijamin setelahnya, kita akan tahu siapa lebih jantan," Rivaille meraih gelas _wine_nya, dan mulai menegak isinya perlahan.

Glek.

Eren yang tidak mau kalah segera meraihnya, dan ikut meminumnya pula.

.

.

.

"Lalu?"

"Ya, tunggu saja sebentar,"

"Jangan main-main, itu tadi cairan apa?" Eren mulai tampak ngos-ngosan.

"Penasaran sekali," Rivaille melenggang ke dapurnya, kembali dengan membawa sebotol minuman.

_Bacardi_.

Bukankah ini minuman keras dengan kadar alkohol tertinggi dan paling digemari di dunia?

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang hm?"

"P-panas..."

"Reaksi normal." Rivaille merogoh saku celananya, memamerkan sesuatu yang membuat Eren membelalak, "kau tahu ini apa?"

"O-Obat perangsang?" Eren meneguk ludahnya sendiri, menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan sebal, "kau menuangkan itu di dalam minumanku barusan?"

"Bukan minuman'mu', tapi minuman 'kita'."

_Mein Gott_.

"Ahn—"

"Bagaimana rasa minumannya barusan, enak?" Rivaille mengelus pipi Eren yang berkeringat, "manis-manis pahit, begitu?"

"...kau memang licik." Eren melepas tangan Rivaille yang mengelus pipinya.

"Aku tidak licik, aku berlaku adil," Rivaille berkacak pinggang, "bukankah kau suka keadilan? Aku sudah menerapkannya."

"Sial." Pipi Eren mulai bersemu merah "A-ah—"

"Baru sedikit saja sudah seperti ini." Rivaille yang mulai berkeringat, melepas kaus hitam yang tadi dipakainya, menampilkan dada bidangnya yang mulus, disertai otot-otot yang menggoda iman.

Eren kembali meneguk ludah.

"Nah, Eren." Rivaille meraih ujung kaus Eren yang mulai tembus pandang, "apa tantanganku ini bisa dimulai?"

"Khh...apa maksudmu!?" Eren kembali melepas tangan Rivaille, membuat empunya menyeringai.

"Inilah yang kusebut faktor internalnya, ketahananmu terhadap segala sesuatu ini."

Eren merasakan kakinya mulai gemetaran. Nafasnya tidak beraturan, keringat terus mengucur membasahi wajah dan badannya, ditambah lagi, Rivaille sedang berdiri di depannya, dengan segala otot perut yang menggoda iman itu.

Ah, mau tidak mau Eren ikut tergoda.

"L-lalu, tantangannya...berbuat apa?"

"Mudah saja," Rivaille menunjuk sofa di hadapan televisinya, "cukup duduk di situ, tanpa hiburan, dan kita lihat sejauh mana kita bisa bertahan,"

"Khh..."

"Oh, kau mau menyerah duluan?"

"T-TIDAK MAU!" Eren mengambil tempat di sofa milik Rivaille.

"Bagus," Rivaille meraih _stopwatch_, dan menyetelnya, "tantangan dimulai, sekarang."

.

.

.

Tiga menit.

Eren mulai gelisah. Kepalanya ditengokkan celingak-celinguk kesana kemari. Rivaille yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah objek yang paling sering diperhatikan.

Rivaille masih setia _shirtless_, masih dengan napas cukup beraturan.

.

Lima menit.

"Hiks." Terdengar cegukan dari bibir Eren.

Rivaille hanya menyeringai.

Eren sudah tidak karuan, nafasnya memburu, bahkan celananya sudah ia kendurkan karena terasa sesak.

'**Kau yang tidak jantan, baru sedikit saja sudah begini**,'

Ini belum sampai sepuluh menit, lho.

.

Tujuh menit.

"_Kuso,_" Entah sudah berapa banyak umpatan yang meloncat keluar dari bibir Eren Jaeger.

Rivaille masih setia tanpa kaus atasan, sedangkan Eren sudah melucuti semua pakaiannya yang basah, tersisa _boxer_ selutut yang dikenakannya.

Rivaille nyaris tertawa keras-keras ketika melihat tonjolan yang tidak asing di pangkal paha Eren.

Nampaknya siapa yang lebih jantan sudah terlihat.

.

Sepuluh menit.

"Rivaille..." Panggil Eren dengan suara serak.

"_Nanda_?"

"Aku...kalah..."

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Aku...sudah tidak tahan lagi..." Eren tertunduk lemas, masih duduk di samping Rivaille yang menyeringai licik, "biarkan aku membereskan diriku, Rivaille, aku sudah tidak tahan,"

"Jadi," Rivaille menyeringai penuh kemenangan, "masih memperdulikan siapa lebih jantan dan siapa yang tidak?"

"...tidak mau..."

"Dasar bocah," Rivaille mengacak-acak rambut Eren, "padahal Irvin hanya menjebakmu, sebenarnya ini hukumanmu, dan seharusnya aku tidak perlu menelan obat perangsang."

Eren tercekat mendengar penuturan Rivaille.

"Aku sengaja menelannya," Rivaille mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah kepala Eren yang masih membelalak menatapnya, "akan kubuat kau lebih jera karena kau suka mengata-ngataiku seenaknya,"

Dan bibir Eren terkunci oleh bibir Rivaille.

.

.

.

"Mmmhh..."

"Ahn..."

"Euhnn..."

Semua desahan Eren lepas seketika Rivaille mulai mengelus puting di dadanya.

"Tidak usah perdulikan siapa lebih jantan atau tidak," Rivaille menyempatkan diri berucap sebelum ia kembali melumat bibir Eren.

"K-Kenapa kau melakukan ini...?"

"Kau menarik, itu saja,"

"A-akh!" Rivaille menggigit leher Eren hingga menyisakan bercak merah, sebelum setelahnya ia menjilat bekas merah itu dengan sensual.

"Aku belum bilang, bahwa sebenarnya aku hanya dosen biasa di _Shingansina University_ yang dipanggil Irvin untuk mengatasi problema-mu."

Dosen? Pantas Eren kalah intelek.

"Aku diminta memata-mataimu selama satu bulan sebelum mulai menyamar menjadi anak baru di _Shingansina Academy_." Rivaille mengelus leher Eren, kemudian menciumi dan menggigitnya lagi, membuat empunya mendesah menggoda.

"Ahnn~"

"Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, memang kau ini anak yang menarik," Jari-jari lentik Rivaille kembali dikirim ke area puting di dada Eren, menariknya, memelintirnya, membuat Eren melenguh nikmat.

"Eugh...Rivaille..."

"Sok preman, padahal tidak jantan,"

ZONK.

Di tengah suasana penuh gejolak nafsu begini, Rivaille masih sempat melawak.

"Aku tidak perduli, a-aku sudah tidak tahan Rivaille..."

"Baiklah." Rivaille mendengus, menahan tawa geli.

"Aku mulai."

.

.

.

"AKH SAKIT! RIVAILLE! SAKIT! PELAN-PELAN!"

Duh. Kalau sudah begini, letak jantannya di mana?

.

.

.

**The End.**

**A/N** : HALO, JAM 11 WAKTU BALIKPAPAN.

Tahi sekali, ini kampretos, satu jam bikin beginian, astapiruloh ampyun deh mbak Aphin yang ngadain celeng, saya udah mulai henghong ini detik-detik celengnya tamat, rubu-rubu deh :"))))

INI FIC PENDEK BANGET MAH CUMA 2300an WORDS :"))) ADUH MAAP.

Maaf sekali kalau tidak memuaskan.

Pengen dilanjutin, tapi rasanya terlalu malam untuk bermesum ria :")))

Semoga readers sekalian tetep nikmati fic pendek ini ya muah.

Untuk Om Fvvn, happy birthday aja deh, cie udah R18 /va/, hadiah kau ini sezuzurnya kagak memuaskan, nanti saya bikin lagi /va/ /jangan mengumbar janji palsu/

Untuk Alpaca kejang nyasar jadi satu, Kadomu yang telat tiga hari, yu no wai lah :")))) selamat ulang tahun ke 16, setahun lagi dan kau bisa bebas mesum /va/

Maafin, seriusan ini beneran kagak memuaskan, satu jam :"))) LOL.

Hapi menyambut 1 Oktober yang tinggal beberapa jam lagi :")))

Semoga masih ada yang mau baca dan review, tunjukkan mana kekurangannya :"))

_**Regards, Hasegawa Nanaho.**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
